


Princesses and Cupcakes

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, jack is basically katherines maid, katherine and sarah are princesses, pulitzer sucks but he could be worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Prompt: I am a princess who sneaked out to a tavern and while I was there I got in a fist fight with another patron. Fast forward to the next day where I am meeting the person who has been engaged to me and oh god your eye looks horrible what did I do.





	Princesses and Cupcakes

The first time Katherine snuck out of the castle she was fourteen, Jack had just been appointed as her servant and when she told him she wanted to do something to go against her father he had responded by pulling her hair up into a hat and giving her some commoner clothes before sneaking her out the servants entrance. They would then go do something stupid, usually getting drunk at the tavern down the street, but sometimes they liked to just cause trouble. It became their tradition, sneaking out whenever one of them needed a break.

Katherine was meeting with her father when her whole world came crashing down “You’re getting married” Pulitzer said

“What?!” She glared at her father. He was sitting in his stupid pretentious throne and looking down on her. His advisor Snyder was standing next to him and grinning at her. She had always hated him, he oozed evil and represented everything she was trying to escape. Her first plan when she became queen was to fire him.

“We need to make peace with the Jacobs” Pulitzer explained “You will marry their oldest daughter in two days”

“No!” Katherine marched straight out of the throne room and ran up to her room where Jack was waiting.

“How’d it go” He asked. Katherine could only shake her head. She sat down next to Jack on the bed and leaned against his shoulder. He rubbed her back “I’m sorry”

“You knew?” Jack almost never knew information before she did, and she felt betrayed he hadn’t told her.

“Yeah” Jack looked at his feet “They told me yesterday, they’re coming later today and you have to go live with them”

Katherine froze “What?”

“Did he not tell you?” Jack asked, he leaned back to look at her.

“I may have walked out” She explained “I didn’t want to listen to him giving away my life. Will I even be queen?”

“I think they’re hoping the kingdoms will combine and you’ll both lead” Jack guessed. Even if he was a servant he knew a lot more about politics than she did(It might be because he actually listened during meetings so he could tell everything to Katherine when she couldn’t remember what the meeting was about)

“I need to go out” She stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed “Tonight”

“Okay” Jack shrugged. “I’ll go get your clothes” He tapped her arm on his way out the door and Katherine collapsed on the bed. Maybe it won’t be that bad. At least her father set her up with a princess. She knew the Jacobs had a son, and even if her father wasn’t happy about her liking girls, he at least respected it. The door opened and Jack walked back in. He was holding the bag they always used for clothes and Katherine took it quickly. She rushed into the bathroom and pulled on the purple shirt. She washed off all her makeup and replaced it with dirt and dust. “Ready?” Jack asked.

“Yep” Katherine opened the door and Jack walked in holding her hat and a hairbrush. He made quick work of pulling up her hair and tucking it under the hat. She slipped on shoes and the were out the door. As usual they were wearing the exact same outfit except Jack had a blue shirt instead of a purple one. It was easier to just pass each other off as twins. They snuck through the empty hallways and out the servant door.

∞∞∞

An hour later Katherine and Jack were sitting at the local tavern happier and much drunker. They were both still able to carry on conversations, but Katherine was clearly in a much better mood and Jack more talkative. The bell rang and they both looked at the door. Jack froze “Oh god, he is really hot”

Katherine leaned over to get a better look. There was a boy and girl standing in the doorway. The boy was tall with brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl had long black hair braided down her back with the same blue eyes the boy. Jack was staring at the boy who blushed and looked at the floor. “Jack, your gay is showing” She poked his shoulder and he rolled his eyes.

“I will have you know I am bisexual” Jack objected, still staring at the boy.

“You might want to tell him that” Katherine pushed Jack out of his seat and he walked over to the siblings. He said something and the boy blushed bright red. The girl just rolled her eyes and sat down at the bar. Katherine watched her flirt with the bartender until he gave her a drink. When the girl noticed Katherine staring at her she winked causing Katherine to look back at the table.

∞∞∞

Two hours later they got kicked out of the tavern. Against her better judgement Katherine had started a fight with the dark haired girl. Usually Jack kept her calm to avoid fights, but he was too busy making out with the boy. She threw a punch at the girl, she would probably have a serious black eye tomorrow. The girl stepped closer and Katherine wondered if Pulitzer would make her get married with a bruised face. “Stop!” Jack stepped between them “What are you doing?”

“I’m about to kick her ass” The girl said trying to push past Jack. Jack took in how unsteady they both seemed and decided it was probably just an alcohol induced fight.

“You can kick her ass tomorrow” The boy pulled Sarah away “Bye Jack”

“Bye” Jack turned back to Katherine “What were you doing? Do you know how much trouble I would be in if you had a black eye the day of your wedding”

“It wouldn’t be your fault” Katherine pouted. Jack raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, but we know I would get blamed” Jack reminded her. Her father had always hated Jack and was waiting for an excuse to fire him.

“I needed to blow off some steam” Katherine explained. It probably wasn’t a good idea to fight a random girl in a bar, but she was still pissed about the arranged marriage.

“Let’s just go home” Jack threw his arm around Katherine’s waist when it became apparent she couldn’t walk in a straight line. “You are going to be so hungover”

Katherine rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out “I’ll be fine”

∞∞∞

Katherine woke up with a pounding headache and the vague notion that it was going to be a bad day. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. Jack was sleeping at the foot of her bed and she was wearing her sneaking out clothes. Suddenly she remembered everything, her arranged marriage, going out with Jack, getting into a fight with the (really cute) girl. “Jack” She shook his shoulder “Jack!” When she realized he wasn’t going to wake up any time soon she pushed him off the bed.

“What?!” Jack sat up and rubbed his shoulder “What was that for?”

“You wouldn’t wake up” Katherine explained.

“I didn’t think I had to” He pointed at the clock to show that it was 6am. “We have at least an hour before you need to be anywhere”

“We need to talk” Katherine pulled him back into the bed.

“About what?” Jack asked. He still looked slightly out of it.

“You are going to tell me about the boy at the tavern” Katherine insisted. She wondered if Jack even knew his name.

“No I am not” Jack objected

“Yes you are. I need to hear something good” If Katherine was going to be stuck in a loveless relationship, she was at least going to make Jack talk to her. “Did you at least get his name?”

“Yes” Jack looked offended “Of course I did”

“Sorry you seemed a little busy with your tongue in his mouth” Katherine teased.

“Don’t be bitter” Jack ruffled her hair and she shoved his hand away. “His name was Davey”

“And..” Katherine prompted hoping he got the girls name too.

“What? Was there someone else you wanted to know about?” Jack played dumb

Katherine sighed “What was his sisters name?”

“Why would you need to know?”

“Are you going to make an say it?” Katherine asked. Jack smirked and nodded. “I want to know the cute girls name”

“Her name was Sarah” Jack said with a teasing wink.

“Davey and Sarah?” For some reason those names sounded familiar but she couldn’t figure out why. “Think you’re going to see him again?”

“No, they’re just visiting” Jack sounded disappointed.

A knock sounded at the door “Ms. Katherine, King Pulitzer wants you in the dining room in an hour” The servants voice was muffled through the door.

“Thank you” Katherine heard the servant walk away “I can’t do this”

Jack patted her arm “A little late for that”

“I’m going to run away”

“It’s for the good of the kingdom” Jack said. The words sounded tired and rehearsed “You should get ready”

Katherine pushed herself out of bed and dug through her closet “How much would Pulitzer freak out if I wore a t-shirt” The idea of pissing off her dad sounded appealing.

“He would murder me” Katherine dug through her closet and Jack pulled a pillow over his face “I can’t watch this, please don’t get me murdered”

———

Katherine actually made it down to the dining room early. She stopped in front of the door and Jack almost ran into her back “Are you coming with me?”

Jack looked up “What?”

“You said I have to move to their kingdom, are you coming with?” She couldn’t imagine life without Jack, he was her best friend and had always been there for her.

“I think so. It’s not like I have anything tying me here” Jack was an orphan who had lived in the castle his whole life and didn’t have very many friends beyond Katherine.

“Thank god” She hugged him. She was mostly trying to stall, but it was nice to hear she would have to leave behind everything she knew.

“You have to go in there” Jack pointed to the door “You can’t keep stalling”

“Fine” She pushed open the door and walked into the dining room. She looked around expecting to see a group of snobby royals, but the room was empty “There is no one here”

Jack peeked around her shoulder “Does that mean we can leave?”

“No” Katherine closed the door “I think we’re just early”

“That’s a first” Jack teased

Katherine rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it, she did have a terrible track record with showing up on time. Once she was so late to a meeting Pulitzer threatened to glue a clock to her forehead, until she pointed out she wouldn’t be able to see it so there was no point. “You’re mean” She pushes Jack’s shoulder and he pushed hers in retaliation.

“I don’t want to go in there” A voice said from the other side of the door. Katherine thought she recognized it but she couldn’t figure out why.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice” That was different voice. Jack froze and stared at the door like a deer in headlights.  _Who?_ She mouthed, Jack just shook his head and continued to stare at the door.

“Hello Prince and Princess” That was Pulitzer, which also meant the voices were the Jacobs. Why did Katherine recognize the voices and why did Jack look so terrified? Pulitzer opened the door and Katherine said a very unladylike word. Sarah, the princesses name was Sarah and her eye looked horrible. The left side of her face was bruised black and green, all centering around her eye. Other than that the princess looked just as pretty as she did in the bar last night. Pulitzer was oblivious to what was going on between the teenagers. While they stared at each other he walked over to the table and picked up the newspaper.

Katherine was the first to move, she elbowed Jack to make sure he was breathing and held out her hand to Sarah “Hello, I’m Princess Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer”

Sarah shook her hand and smiled “I’m Princess Sarah Jacobs. You throw a mean right hook”

Katherine laughed “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Your eye looks really bad” She froze when she realized what she said “I mean from the bruise—there’s nothing wrong with your face— er eye. I mean…” She trailed off “You have a nice face”

“Thanks?” Sarah blushed “You do too”

“Okay, wait” Jack had finally snapped out of his trance and was looking incredulously at Sarah and David “You are a prince? I was making out with a prince?!”

“It’s not the first time you’ve defiled royalty” Katherine mumbled, trying not to smile.

“That was one time!” Jack looks nervously and David, but he didn’t seem to mind. Katherine looked at Sarah and mouthed  _Twice_. Sarah giggled and rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a wedding to plan?”

Right. In all the excitement Katherine completely forgot about the wedding and from the look on her face, Sarah forgot too. There are worse people to marry. Wait no. Sarah saved Katherine from having to sort out her thoughts “I don’t think we have any say over wedding planning” Sarah pointed out. “Did mom tell you anything?” She directed the question at David, but he and Jack were clearly were not listening. They had gone back to staring at each other. “He usually never shuts up” Sarah told Katherine.

“We all know you’re going to go make out in a closet. Can you just go now instead of staring blankly at each other?” Katherine asked. David grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him out of the room. They watched them walk down the hall until Jack pushed David into a empty closet. “Eww”

“Yeah” Sarah wrinkled her nose in a way Katherine found adorable. “I hope they locked the door”

Katherine was rudely reminded of the upcoming wedding when Queen Jacobs walked into the dining room “Oh, Sarah you met Katherine. That’s good” She smiled and shook Katherine’s hand. She looked around the room “Where’s David?”

Katherine snorted, but tried to cover it with a cough. “He’s busy”

“Huh” Queen Jacobs looked suspiciously at Katherine. But she appeared to drop it when Sarah nodded. “King Pulitzer” She nodded at Pulitzer who didn’t even look up from his paper.

“I had forgotten about the wedding” Sarah whispered to Katherine

“Yeah,” Katherine nodded “What are we going to do?”

“Maybe we could at least postpone the wedding?” Sarah suggested “They might still make you move to our kingdom”

“That might not be too bad” Katherine admitted. It wasn’t like she would miss anything here. Jack had agreed to come with her and Davey was definitely helping him solidify that decision. It would probably be good if she could get away from her father for a while. (Cute girl was a nice bonus)

“Really?” Sarah’s perked up “That would be awesome!”

“That would give us more time to work….” Katherine trailed off and gestured between them “…this out”

After a hour of debate between the princesses and everyone else, it was decided Katherine would move to the Jacobs’ kingdom. The wedding was postponed indefinitely. Katherine and Sarah were sent to Katherine’s room to pack. They were sitting on the bed when Jack and Davey finally stumbled into the room. Jack’s shirt was on inside out and Davey’s tie was loose. They both had hair sticking in every direction, but looked extremely happy. “What did we miss?”

Sarah snorted “Everything”

“Are you already married?” Jack asked. He pretended to look shocked and Davey snorted.

Katherine rolled her eyes “Oh yeah, it was a quick ten minute ceremony”

“We ran down the aisle” Sarah added “Katherine tripped”

“No I didn’t!” Katherine elbowed Sarah

“Yes you did”

“Sorry to interrupt, but what actually happened?” Davey asked

“No marriage!” Sarah pumped her fist in the air “But Katherine is still moving to our kingdom”

“Yes!” Jack jumped up and down and hugged Davey, then he hugged Katherine and Sarah too.

“Calm down” Katherine laughed

“Why? That is the best possible result of this!” Jack exclaimed

“It is pretty awesome” Sarah agreed “Maybe we can go on a second date”

“I don’t think it counts as a date if I gave you a black eye and didn’t know your name” Katherine pointed out

“Don’t ruin the moment” Sarah complained.

“Fine” Katherine acted on impulse and kissed Sarah’s cheek “Second date”

“Thank you” Sarah smiled. It was the best thing Katherine had ever seen.

∞∞∞

“Where are we going?” Katherine asked. It was their “second” date and Sarah was leading her through the winding streets. Katherine had been living with the Jacobs’ for two weeks now and it continue to be the best decision she had ever made. Queen Jacobs (She was constantly telling Katherine to call her Esther, but old habits die hard) was super nice and had made sure Katherine (and Jack) had a good room that was down the hall from Sarah and Davey’s rooms. She also didn’t seem to mind that Jack and Davey were dating because even though they tried to hide it, Esther wasn’t an idiot and Katherine was pretty sure she knew. The last few weeks had been spent in the castle, but Sarah wanted to show Katherine the actual kingdom. Now they were running around dressed in the same outfits from when they met.

“I want to show you my favorite place to sneak out to” Sarah explained. They slowed down to a walk as they reached what looked like a market. There were different booths set up selling anything from clothes to books. Sarah led Katherine to a booth that appeared to be selling baked goods.

“That smells amazing” Katherine said. The area around the booth smelled like cinnamon and vanilla.

“It tastes even better” Sarah promised. She knocked on the table “Medda?”

A lady came out from the back and her face lit up when she saw Sarah “Sarah!” She reached across to give her a hug “Who’s this?”

Katherine held out her hand “I’m Katherine”

Medda shook her hand and smiled “Hello Katherine” She turned to Sarah “Is this the same Katherine you absolutely didn’t want to marry?”

Sarah looked sheepish “Maybe. Things change”

Medda laughed and looked at Katherine “I’d hold on to her if I were you” She advised.

Katherine smiled “I plan to” She nudged Sarah’s shoulder and Sarah smiled.

“Can we get my usual?” Sarah asked. Medda pulled out a bag from behind the counter.

“Of course” Medda took the money Sarah held out and handed the bag to Katherine “Have a nice date”

Sarah and Katherine blushed “Thanks” Katherine opened the bag and handed Katherine a cupcake.

“I’ll pay you back” Katherine offered. She definitely wasn’t short on money and didn’t want Sarah to pay for everything.

“No you won’t, this is a date” Sarah pointed out “Just eat the cupcake”

“Fine” The cupcake appeared to be chocolate, it had blue frosting with rainbow sprinkles. Katherine took a bite. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. “Oh my god”

“Yeah” Sarah took a bite of her own cupcake “Medda makes the best cupcakes in the world”

“I believe that” Katherine agreed. When she looked back at Sarah she had to hold back a giggled. She had frosting on her nose. Katherine wiped it off with her thumb and hurried to explain. “You had frosting on your…” She trailed off when she realized how close they were. Sarah reached out to grab her hand and  _Oh_  now they were kissing. The kiss tasted like chocolate and frosting. Katherine twisted her hands in Sarah’s hair and smiled into the kiss. It was perfect.

They pulled back enough to breathe “We… we should probably head back” Sarah said breathlessly.

“Yeah” Katherine agreed. Neither of them moved. Katherine was too busy examining Sarah’s eyes. They actually weren’t that similar to Davey’s. (His were light blue according to Jack) Sarah’s eyes were a dark blue, they had a ring of black around the outside and stripes of purple to the pupil. “You have nice eyes”

Sarah blushed “Thanks. You do too” Sarah rested her hands on Katherine’s cheeks “They’re a light tan, but they have stripes of gold”

“We should actually go” Katherine pointed out. She didn’t want the moment to end, but they had been gone long enough that people were probably worried. She lightly kissed Sarah one more time before pulling away. They held hands all the way back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one so much. We always need more Newsbians content. Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
